Come back to light
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Emprisonné avec Bandon dans cette prison souterraine et attendant le retours de Will et Mareth avec le crâne, Allanon ne peut que regretter ce qu'est devenu son ancien apprenti. Mais il avait beau être mourant, le druide était bien décidé à sauver Bandon des ténèbres qui l'habitent. (AU de l'épisode "Le Crâne du Roi Sorcier" de la saison 2).


**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient à part cette histoire.

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Mon dieu, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas publié... Je reviens mais pour longtemps parce que préparer un concours c'est extrêmement chronophage...Avec un peu de chance, j'écrirais plus cet été.

Enfin bref ! Petit OS changeant totalement l'issus de l'épisode de la saison 2 de Shannara où Allanon et Bandon sont enfermé dans la prison pendant que Mareth et Wil retourne dans le passé. Etant un peu rouillée, j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC. En plus, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris un OS où les persos restent coincés à un même endroit. Du coup, c'est beaucoup de discussion et beaucoup de feels ( spoiler : Bandon fait les montagnes russes émotionnelles).

Question ship, l'histoire peut effectivement se lire comme tel (parce que après tout, y a toujours moyen de voir du pairing là où y en a pas) ou simplement comme de l'amitié.

**Mot de la Bêta-qui-n'est-certainement-pas-trois-petites-loutres empilées-sous-un-manteau : **Yo mes kiwis ! Enfin, vous n'êtes pas mes kiwis, vous êtes les kiwis du loir. Yo les gens ? Enfin bref. Croyez-le ou pas je n'ai jamais mis les pieds sur le fandom de Shannara, MAIS je me retrouve à corriger les OS de Yamane parce que j'ai euuuuh légèrement poussé son cerveau dans la direction d'une crack-fic et que du coup bah je lui suis redevable x) Also j'aime lire des trucs avec du drama et des émotions, donc bon, voilà. ENFIN BREF ! Mes amis, mes poulets, mes kiwis, mes petits goujons (bah quoi ? J'adore le poisson, je suis une loutre!), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sa vie touchait presque à sa fin.

Le druide pouvait sentir ses forces s'amenuiser lentement mais sûrement. Allanon n'était pas très optimiste quand à ses chances de survivre toute cette histoire. La dernière guerre contre le Dadga Mor l'avait passablement affaibli et seul le Sommeil aurait pu restaurer son énergie. Mais le druide avait passé cette occasion pour partir à la poursuite de Bandon. Par chance, le jeune homme n'avait pas été très discret et Allanon n'avait pas mis longtemps à retrouver sa trace.

Mais Bandon n'avait cessé de lui échapper, l'empêchant de l'arrêter.

Pendant un an, Allanon l'avait poursuivis au travers des Quatre Terres. Le druide tourna un peu la tête pour regarder son ancien apprenti. Bandon était assis contre l'une des parois de leur prison, les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine et le visage caché par ses bras. Pendant un instant, Allanon se demanda s'il dormait. La position de Bandon semblait étrangement vulnérable mais Allanon lui avait prouvé qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Cette prison les empêchait de s'entre-tuer après tout.

Distraitement, le plus vieux pouvait entendre la respiration laborieuse de l'oncle de Wil. Ce dernier n'avait plus dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Il était probablement inconscient, aussi proche de la mort qu'il l'était lui même...

Le druide soupira et se redressa avec une grimace, se tournant pour faire face à son ancien apprenti. Il en profita pour le regarder plus attentivement et en particulier l'épée à sa ceinture. Allanon ne pouvait que regretter que Bandon ait réussi à mettre la main dessus. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'influence maléfique de l'épée avait remplacé l'emprise que le Dadga Mor avait initialement eut sur Bandon après lui avoir volé son esprit.

Allanon ne savait même pas, si après tout ce temps en sa présence, le séparer de l'épée purifierait Bandon des ténèbres qui l'habitaient désormais.

Mais le druide ne voulait pas quitter ce monde s'en tenter de ramener à la raison son ancien apprentis.

Allanon chercha un instant une manière d'engager la conversation mais la fatigue rendait ses pensées assez brumeuses. Il décida après quelques minutes d'utiliser le premier sujet de conversation qui lui vint à l'esprit.

_ Les cheveux longs te vont bien. Dit-il.

A peine avait-il dit ça qu'il se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il choisis une idée aussi stupide ?

Bandon releva aussitôt la tête avec un froncement de sourcil. Mentalement, Allanon nota qu'il ne s'était pas endormi comme il l'avait pensé au départ.

_Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Bandon.

Le jeune sorcier était persuadé d'avoir bien entendu la première fois. Mais la remarque d'Allanon était tellement incongrue qu'il ne pouvait qu'avoir mal compris. Allanon se cala un peu plus contre la parois, grimaçant intérieurement de douleur.

Plus le temps passait et plus la prison absorbait son énergie.

Il était déjà affaibli avant de se retrouver coincé ici et si Wil et Mareth ne revenaient pas rapidement, il allait mourir dans cette prison. Mais Allanon refusait de rencontrer sa fin sans sauver une dernière fois les Quatre Terres.

Sans réparer les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre par le passé.

Et la perte de Bandon aux Ténèbres était l'une d'elles.

_J'ai dis que les cheveux long t'allaient bien. Répéta-t-il simplement.

Bandon cligna des yeux et il croisa les bras. Il toisa froidement son ancien mentor avant de demander d'un ton moqueur :

_Est-ce que tu es en train de perdre la tête ? Être mourant ne te réussit pas.

_Pas la peine d'être désobligeant. Répondit Allanon en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

_Désobligeant ? Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui m'a dit de la fermer toute à l'heure. Rétorqua sèchement le jeune sorcier.

Allanon ferma brièvement les yeux avant de lâcher un soupir. Il était vraiment mal parti pour essayer de faire entendre raison avec son ancien apprentis. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Allanon ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. L'influence combinée du Dadga Mor et de l'épée du Roi Sorcier avait conduis Bandon sur un chemin dont il serait difficile de revenir.

Le fait que Bandon semble également le détester n'était pas pour aider non plus...

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes, Allanon se demandant comment engager à nouveau la conversation. Le druide jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'endroit où Wil et Mareth avaient disparu. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient mais il espérait qu'ils reviendraient les mains vides. Allanon ne voulait pas que l'oncle de Wil meurt, loin de là. Mais le druide devait penser au bien du plus grand nombre. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que le jeune Shannara remette le crâne à Bandon. Le problème causé par les Crimson était déjà suffisamment important sans pour autant en rajouter le retours du Roi Sorcier. Allanon savait qu'à l'heure actuelle, s'il revenait, il n'aurait pas la force de l'affronter et d'y survivre.

Pas seul en tout cas.

_L'illusionniste...C'est vraiment ta fille ? Demanda soudain Bandon.

La question sortit le druide de ses pensées. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Allanon fixa son ancien apprentis avant de hocher légèrement la tête.

_Tu n'en avais pas parlé à l'époque. Remarque le plus jeune, curieux malgré lui.

Allanon considéra cette curiosité comme une bonne chose. C'était la preuve que Bandon avait encore l'envie de discuter. Avec un peu de chance, cela signifiait qu'il était encore possible de le raisonner...

Ou du moins, d'essayer.

_Je n'ai appris son existence que récemment. Répondit le druide. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il était impossible pour moi d'être père mais l'existence même de Mareth prouve que je m'étais trompé.

Bandon resta silencieux quelques minutes.

Puis, avec un sourire presque sinistre, il secoua lentement la tête d'un air amusé.

_Tu as donc bel et bien embarqué ta fille dans un conflit qui la dépasse sans presque aucun entraînement. Accusa-t-il. Au moins, je sais que n'étais pas une exception.

Allanon grimaça mentalement en entendant ça. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, Mareth manquait désespéramment d'entraînement. Sa fille savait manier les illusions et elle était loin d'être sans défense. Mais cela ne lui serait pas suffisant aux vues des événements qui se profilaient. Le druide en avait bien conscience mais comment faire autrement ? La survie de leur monde n'était à nouveau plus qu'une gigantesque course contre la montre et Mareth était désormais trop impliquée pour rester en retrait. Allanon refusait de se l'avouer mais il avait peur de faillir à sa fille.

Peur qu'elle suive le même chemin que son ancien apprentis.

_Bandon, je regrette ce qui c'est passé mais le temps jouait contre nous. Finit-il par dire. Je pensais vraiment que tu ne risquais rien quand je t'ai demandé d'utiliser tes pouvoirs.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en entendant ça. Il était clair qu'il doutait de la sincérité des paroles du druide.

_Et si tu l'avais su ? Demanda-t-il.

_Quoi ?

Bandon se releva et Allanon en fit de même pour être face à face avec son ancien apprentis.

_Et si tu avais su que le Dadga Mor pouvait emprisonner mon esprit. Dit-il. Est-ce que tu m'aurais quand même fais courir le risque ?

Le druide fut un instant pris au dépourvu par la question. Mais il sentit rapidement que la conversation prenait une tournure dangereuse.

_Les Quatre Terres s'apprêtaient à sombrer, il...

Mais sa tentative pour s'expliquer fut sèchement coupé par Bandon :

_Tu l'aurais fais.

_ Bandon, tu dois comprendre que...

_ Comprendre ? ! Cria Bandon.

Les mains du jeune sorcier se crispèrent, comme s'il cherchait à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il l'aurait fait si la prison ne l'en avait pas empêché. En cet instant, Allanon était plutôt soulagé que ça soit le cas. Bandon était tellement en colère que, d'un point de vue magique, cela lui aurait probablement permis de prendre le dessus sur lui.

Sans réfléchir, Bandon dégaina rageusement son épée. L'arme avait beau être aussi inutile que sa magie en cet instant, il avait besoin de sentir sa présence.

Besoin de sentir qu'à la moindre occasion, il pouvait empaler le druide sur sa lame pour se venger de l'avoir ainsi trahi.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je comprenne ? Poursuivit Bandon, toujours en criant. Que malgré tout, tu m'aurais quand même sacrifié si cela avait été nécessaire ?!

Allanon fit mime de répondre mais il se stoppa net en voyant des larmes briller dans les yeux de Bandon. La rage que ressentait le jeune sorcier était probablement la seule chose qui les empêchaient de couler. Mais paradoxalement, Allanon ne doutait pas que c'était cette colère qui était la cause de ses larmes. Voir son ancien disciple dans cet état ne fit que renforcer la culpabilité que ressentait le druide. Bandon avait embrassé les Ténèbres mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable.

Après tout, est-ce que Bandon aurait basculé sous l'emprise du Dadga Mor s'il ne l'avait pas poussé à utiliser ses pouvoirs alors qu'il apprenait tout juste à les maîtriser ? Alors qu'une semaine avant, Bandon était incapable de toucher quiconque sans être assaillis par des visions funestes ?

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas se rendre compte qu'il était au bord des larmes. Il continuait de fixer Allanon avec un mélange de colère, de déception, ne se rendant pas non plus compte du tourment intérieur de son ancien mentor.

_Quand toi et les autres vous m'avez libéré j'ai cru...

Mais il se stoppa et secoua la tête. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de murmurer d'une voix tremblante:

_Je te faisais confiance.

Allanon ferma brièvement les yeux, rongé par les regrets. S'il existait un sort pour lui permettre de remonter le temps, il l'utiliserait volontiers pour ne pas commettre les même erreurs. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'apitoyer ainsi sur ses actes passés. Cela ne l'avancerait à rien et sa vie était trop courte pour qu'il se le permette. Il devait mettre à profit le temps qui lui restait et agir.

Et la première chose à faire était de montrer au plus jeune qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard.

_Bandon, il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne regrette pas ce qui est arrivé. Dit-il doucement pour essayer de calmer son ancien apprenti.

Mais c'était sans compter l'épée du roi sorcier.

Cette dernière, véritable concentrée d'énergie maléfique, était presque dotée de sa propre volonté. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Allanon avait toujours voulu se débarrasser d'une arme aussi dangereuse. Aux mains du jeune sorcier, encore sous le contrôle du Dadga Mor, l'épée avait étendu son influence néfaste sur Bandon. C'était elle qui avait remplacer traîtreusement la conscience du jeune homme, le poussant toujours plus sur le chemin des ténèbres.

Le poussant à ramener à la vie son véritable maître.

Mais Bandon ne se laissait pas consumer aussi facilement par la noirceur que l'épée ne l'aurait voulu. Le jeune homme voulait honnêtement guérir l'oncle de Wil une fois en possession du crâne et le laisser partir si c'était possible. Il ne voulait pas non plus tuer le jeune Shanarra si cela n'était pas nécessaire,...

Il était toujours amoureux de Catania et regrettait chaque jour d'avoir tenté de la tuer.

L'épée ne pouvait pas laisser Allanon atteindre le cœur du jeune sorcier.

L'énergie maléfique puisa dans la colère et le ressentiment que Bandon ressentait à l'égard du druide, l'attisant un peu plus. L'effet fut quasiment immédiat et le regard du jeune sorcier se durcit. D'un revers de manche, il essuya les larmes qu'il était sur le point de verser. La vulnérabilité dont il avait fait preuve avait déjà disparu, cadenasser par la noirceur qui l'habitait désormais.

_Bien sur que tu regrettes. Siffla-t-il avec véhémence. Tu n'as pas le courage d'assumer ta décision qui m'a conduite toute droit entre les mains du Dadga Mor. M'arrêter est juste pour toi un moyen de soulager ta conscience.

Allanon eut un instant de surprise, désarçonné par le brusque changement de comportement. Il fixa le plus jeune avec un froncement de sourcil. Son regard tomba ensuite sur l'épée que tenait toujours son ancien apprenti et il grimaça intérieurement. Il aurait dû se douter que l'épée ne laisserait pas échapper son nouveau porteur si facilement.

S'il voulait avoir une véritable chance de récupérer durablement Bandon, Allanon allait devoir le séparer de cette arme de malheur.

Mais s'il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre maintenant, même le séparer de cette arme ne servirait à rien.

_Tu as raison. Admit-il. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur en tant que mentor, et je t'ai laissé tomber mais je te promet...

Bandon l'interrompit d'un bref rire emplis de mépris.

_Tu peux garder tes belles promesses, ce n'est pas elles qui me donneront la puissance que je désire.

Cela fit tiquer le druide qui perdit momentanément son calme :

_Tu n'obtiendras rien en ramenant le roi sorcier, tout ce que tu gagneras c'est de te faire tuer !

_ Et alors ? ! Cria en retours Bandon. C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre !

« Il est perdu, les ténèbres sont trop ancrées en lui maintenant. » pensa fugacement Allanon avant de se fustiger mentalement.

Il refusait d'abandonner aussi facilement... Refusait d'admettre qu'il était trop tard pour son ancien disciple.

Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Allanon fit un pas vers son ancien disciple, luttant contre la fatigue qui l'envahissait. Il devait agir vite où cette prison aurait bientôt finit de le vider de toute son énergie. Bandon le regarda approcher en haussant un sourcil, lui comme l'épée intrigués par cette approche. Lentement, le druide tendit la main vers lui mais le plus jeune ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de fixer Allanon d'un air soupçonneux, se demandant ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il était impossible pour le druide de le toucher. Ces deux tentatives infructueuses pour tuer le plus vieux une fois dans cette prison en avait été la preuve. Il était imp –

La main d'Allanon se posa sur son épaule.

Bandon resta immobile, trop surpris pour réagir à ce geste qui n'aurait pas dû arriver. Il était incapable de réfléchir à quoique se soit, son esprit entièrement focalisé sur la main d'Allanon. Ce n'est que lorsque le druide tenta un peu plus sa chance en pressant légèrement son épaule dans un geste de réconfort que Bandon finit enfin par réagir.

Il fit pratiquement un bon en arrière, et se retrouva presque dos à la parois de la prison, mettant autant de distance que possible entre lui et le druide.

_Comment as-tu fais ça ? S'exclama-t-il. Je croyais qu'il était impossible pour nous de nous toucher ? !

Le choc était perceptible dans sa voix mais Allanon était presque sur de pouvoir y déceler aussi de la _nervosité_.

_J'ai dis qu'il était impossible pour nous de nous entre-tuer. Corrigea simplement Allanon. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que le reste était impossible.

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils, restant toujours prudemment hors de porté du druide. Il tenait toujours fermement son épée mais semblait à nouveau calme.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Bandon, intrigué. Que je pourrais te toucher si je ne cherchais pas à te blesser ?

Allanon hocha la tête et il regarda son ancien apprentis réfléchir un instant. Bandon fit un pas expérimental vers lui, main tendu à son tour. Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres, le champs de protection s'activa à nouveau. Le plus jeune s'immobilisa et il regarda sa main d'un air perplexe.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas cherché à attaquer Allanon. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le toucher ? Est-ce que son ancien mentor lui aurait mentit ? Ne lui avait-il pas tout dit pour avoir un avantage sur lui ? Bandon grimaça intérieurement à cette idée.

Il n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée de se retrouver sans possibilité de toucher son adversaire alors que ce dernier le pouvait.

Semblant suivre une partie des interrogations de Bandon, le druide expliqua :

_Le sort de cette prison se base sur nos envies profondes.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'ajouter :

_Et il semble que, même si tu ne cherchais pas consciemment à me blesser, cela n'en reste pas moins l'une de tes envies.

Bandon haussa un sourcil avant de demander cyniquement:

_Parce que tu veux me faire croire qu'après tout ce que j'ai fais, toi en revanche, tu ne veux pas me stopper?

Allanon secoua la tête tout en croisant les bras.

_Je veux mettre fin à ta quête destructrice. Admit-il. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre hors d'état de nuire, pas dans le sens où tu l'entend.

Bandon fut choqué par cette déclaration. Il avait toujours pensé que, si Allanon le poursuivait depuis tout ce temps, c'était pour se débarrasser de lui. C'était son rôle en tant que druide, après tout, de protéger les Quatre Terres contre toutes menaces... Même si cette menace était son ancien apprenti.

_Tu penses que je vais te croire aussi facilement ? Finit-il par dire d'une voix moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_J'arrive à te toucher non ? Rétorqua Allanon.

Et cette prison prouvait sa sincérité.

Allanon ne voulait pas faire de mal au jeune sorcier. Il était impératif de le stopper mais pour lui, tuer Bandon ne devait être que l'ultime solution Le druide ne voulait pas en arriver à une telle extrémité, mais il avait bien conscience qu'il devrait s'y résoudre si cela devenait inévitable.

Allanon espérait que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

De son côté, Bandon avait beau essayait de le cacher, il était perturbé par de telles déclarations. Pourquoi le druide ne voulait pas sa mort ? Cela n'était pas du tout logique...

_ J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te tuer. Dit-t-il, incrédule.

Il regarda Allanon droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter comme si c'était l'évidence même :

_Tu devrais me détester.

Le druide secoua la tête et répondit simplement :

_Je ne t'ai jamais détesté.

Le jeune sorcier écarquilla les yeux, clairement perturbé par cette déclaration. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait et il n'excluait pas la possibilité que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge d'Allanon.

La voix de l'épée en profita pour lui susurrait que cela ne pouvait être que le cas. Le druide ferait tout pour le bien du plus grand nombre, alors pourquoi ne pas le manipuler si cela était nécessaire? Il lui suffisait ensuite d'attendre que Bandon baisse sa garde pour se débarrasser de lui...

Sans réfléchir, le jeune sorcier resserra sa prise sur l'arme. Cette dernière était loin d'être ravis par la tournure des événements. Oui Bandon l'écoutait encore mais elle sentait bien qu'elle perdait du terrain. Le doute s'était installait dans l'esprit de son porteur, lui rendant sa tâche plus compliquée. Le jeune sorcier grimaça de façon presque imperceptible, se sentant perdu quant aux choix à faire.

Le druide pouvait lui aussi voir le trouble dans lequel se trouvait son ancien apprentis. Malgré l'épée, Allanon décida de faire à nouveau un pas vers lui. Mais Bandon recula tout aussi vite, lâchant une petite exclamation de surprise quand son dos heurta la parois. Il ramena son épée vers lui, se mettant en garde comme s'il cherchait à se protéger. Pendant un instant, une lueur de panique mêlée d'appréhension brilla dans son regard quand il comprit qu'il était piégé. Allanon s'immobilisa immédiatement, surpris que le plus jeune ait peur de lui.

Bandon n'avait _jamais_ eut peur de lui au cours de cette année de poursuite.

Puis, l'espace d'une seconde, le druide se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Bandon.

Il se rappela du jeune homme effrayé et enchaîné dans cette grange.

Le druide avait aidé Wil à le détacher, et surtout à lui ôter cette affreuse muselière qui lui permettait à peine de crier. Allanon ne comprendrait jamais comment des parents avaient pu faire ça à leur enfant. Encore sous le choc de tout ce qui lui été arrivé, Bandon n'avait ensuite pas décroché un mot de tout le trajet du retours jusqu'à la capitale.

Quand le druide y réfléchissait, ce n'était pas étonnant à ce que Bandon ait peur. Il était à nouveau emprisonné et il ne pouvait utiliser ni sa magie ni son arme. Pour couronner le tout, il était coincé avec son ennemi qui, contrairement à lui, pouvait le toucher s'il le désirait. Au vue du passé de Bandon, peu importe qu'Allanon ne puisse pas le frapper.

Toute cette situation restait terriblement angoissante.

_Je sais que tu as dû mal à me croire, mais je te dis la vérité. Tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Jamais le sortilège de cette prison ne m'aurait permis de te toucher si je te voulais du mal.

Bandon détourna le regard, fixant un point éloigné dans la caverne.

_ Tu devrais me détester pourtant. Finit-il par dire. J'ai tué des personnes innocentes, un _enfant..._

Sa voix trembla sur le dernier mot et Bandon ferma brièvement les yeux. Il regrettait d'avoir ainsi perdu son calme dans son ancienne maison. Les paroles du garçon n'étaient que le résultat de son éducation. Il était jeune et probablement pas assez mûr pour se faire sa propre opinion. Mais les entendre, tous, parler comme ça de lui l'avait complètement bouleversé. Bandon n'avait pas réfléchis et il avait voulu les faire payer.

C'était à cause de personne comme eux, comme ses parents, qu'il avait finis muselé comme une bête pour le seul crime d'être né doté de magie. Dévoré par la colère, il avait fait son choix. Si à cause de ses pouvoirs il était considéré comme un monstre, alors autant en devenir un.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus il regrettait l'impulsivité de son geste. Bandon s'était promis de ne pas tuer si cela n'était pas nécessaire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait l'intention d'honorer sa parole de guérir l'oncle de Wil si celui-ci revenait à temps avec le crâne. Mais le meurtre qu'il avait commis dans cette maison n'avait été motivé que par ses émotions...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'air attristé d'Allanon. Avec cette révélation, le druide réalisa que son apprenti avait sombré plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Cela ne faisait que renforçer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait au sujet de Bandon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir toujours partiellement responsable du chemin qu'avait pris Bandon.

_Je ne te déteste pas. Réaffirma-t-il.

L'assurance dans sa voix, comme si ce qu'il disait était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, irrita le jeune sorcier. L'énergie de l'épée s'agrippa à cette colère, tentant par tous les moyens de garder son influence sur Bandon.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me déteste pas après tout ce j'ai fais ? ! Cria Bandon tout en serrant la garde de son épée si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

Le druide resta silencieux quelques instants, réfléchissant à chacun de ses mots avec précaution.

_Parce que je pense que tu peux encore être sauvé. Déclara-t-il.

Cet aveux fit l'effet d'une gifle à Bandon. Il fixa Allanon dans les yeux, l'air abasourdis. Il essaya de parler mais il se stoppa presque aussitôt, son début de phrase se terminant dans un bredouillement inintelligible. Il n'en revenait pas qu'Allanon puisse croire qu'il pouvait encore revenir sur le droit chemin. Bandon n'y avait pensé que quelque rares fois, persuadé après son premier meurtre qu'il était irrécupérable.

Il était un monstre bon a stopper...Pas à sauver.

Pourquoi est-ce que son ancien mentor s'acharnait ainsi ?

Le druide vit le trouble qu'avait provoqué sa déclaration mais il ne chercha pas à se rapprocher. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était que Bandon panique alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux coincés dans un espace aussi réduit.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai envie d'être sauvé ? Finit par dire le plus jeune.

Mais sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. L'énergie noire de l'épée avait beau lui siffler de se méfier, de ne pas faire confiance au druide, de lui rappeler qu'il ne gagnerait jamais la puissance qu'il désirait s'il écoutait Allanon,... Bandon n'était plus sur de rien.

Le jeune homme avait beau être perdu dans un océan de ténèbres, une étincelle de lumière subsistait encore en lui. Elle avait beau vaciller et s'atténuer, elle refusait de s'éteindre.

_De toute façon, il n'y a rien à « sauver », j'ai fais mon choix. Ajouta-t-il malgré tout.

Allanon le fixa un instant dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait de lire les pensées de Bandon. Ce dernier avait beau savoir que c'était impossible pour le druide d'utiliser ce pouvoir sur lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur.

_Est-ce que tu te sens coupable ? Finit par demander le plus vieux d'un air indescriptible.

Bandon pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

_D'avoir tué ces gens. Clarifia le druide. Est-ce que tu te sens coupable ?

Le visage du garçon lui revint en mémoire.

La colère et la satisfaction qu'il avait ressentit après avoir tué le garçon avaient été brève. Depuis, dès l'instant que son esprit divaguait trop longtemps, la culpabilité lui broyait la poitrine. Bandon faisait tout pour essayer de l'ignorer, tentant de rationaliser comme il pouvait. Durant tout son voyage, il s'était répété qu'adulte, ce garçon aurait fait partis des gens qui ne voyait les personnes avec des pouvoirs que comme des démons.

Et puis, une fois qu'il aurait obtenu la puissance qu'il désirait, il ne ressentirait plus ce genre d'émotion... Non ?

Le visage de Bandon dû trahir ses pensées car le druide eut un mince sourire avant de répondre :

_La culpabilité que tu ressens est pour moi une raison suffisante. Si tu étais vraiment irrécupérable, tu n'en aurais que faire de tous ces morts.

_La culpabilité n'est qu'une preuve de faiblesse. Rétorqua Bandon, tentant désespéremment de se raccrocher à ses certitudes.

Mais toute comme l'emprise maléfique de l'épée, celles-ci disparaissaient de plus en plus.

Allanon voulu répondre mais le monde autours de lui tangua.

Il se sentit brusquement tomber en avant, presque au ralenti. Le druide essaya de se retenir à quelque chose mais il en était incapable. Il avait l'impression que son corps tout entier ne lui répondait plus. Le but de cette prison était, à terme, de les vider de leurs énergies et Allanon était déjà affaiblis avant d'y entrer. Si Wil et Mareth tardaient trop, il risquait d'y passer tout comme l'oncle du jeune Shannara.

Il entendit de façon distante la voix de Bandon l'appeler. Le jeune sorcier tendit sa main libre dans sa direction, presque instinctivement...

Et le rattrapa par le bras.

Les deux hommes fixèrent la main de Bandon, choqué l'un comme l'autre.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Allanon qui avait les yeux écarquillés. Il avait presque du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer. C'était évident que son ancien apprenti était complètement perdu quant à ses émotions. Mais Allanon avait cru que les doutes et les hésitations de Bandon auraient été plus en faveur du sort. Il suffisait de tendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu vers des envies de violence envers l'autre personne pour que la prison fonctionne.

Mais Allanon avait eut tord et pour une fois, il en était ravis.

Bandon avait réussis à le _toucher._

Le jeune sorcier sembla réaliser la même chose car il faillis en lâcher aussitôt Allanon. Mais le druide le pris de vitesse et posa sa main par dessus la sienne. Son vertige était passé mais le druide n'était pas dupe. Son état allait empirer et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour essayer de convaincre Bandon d'abandonner ses projets.

Ce dernier fuyait son regard, se demandant pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore dégagé. Il avait agit sans réfléchir quand il avait vu Allanon manquer de tomber mais maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire. Les tentatives de l'épée pour l'influencer n'étaient plus pour l'instant qu'un bruit de fond, laissant Bandon à ses propres décisions.

Et il était totalement dépassé par les événements.

_Bandon, il n'est pas trop tard. Finit par murmurer Allanon. Tu peux encore tout arrêter.

Le jeune sorcier finit enfin par reculer avec une grimace en entendant ça. Allanon le laissa faire, ne voulant pas le contraindre et Bandon en fut soulagé même s'il ne le montra pas. Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à essayer de rester impassible. Il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour résister à cette proposition. Il _pouvait_ ignorer Allanon et ne pas changer ses plans.

Mais est-ce qu'il le voulait vraiment ? Cela lui coûtait de se l'admettre mais le druide avait raison. Il pouvait encore laisser tomber ses projets. Mais en revanche, renoncer ne lui permettrait pas d'obtenir la puissance qu'il désirait.

Bandon ne pourrait plus s'assurer que plus personne lui fasse du mal... Qu'il ne soit plus jamais enchaîné.

Il aurait pu rire tant il était ridicule. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il s'était promis, voilà qu'il était prêt à y renoncer en une seule journée !

Et en plus à cause d'Allanon !

Le jeune sorcier s'était juré de le faire payer pour l'avoir envoyé droit dans les griffes du Dadga Mor. Pendant des mois, il avais nourris ses idées de vengeances et pourtant...

Pourtant, il était dangereusement proche d'accorder une dernière chance au druide.

_Je t'ai déjà donné ma confiance une fois et regarde ce qui c'est passé. Dit-il pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que les choses seront différentes cette fois-ci ?

Le plus vieux grimaça mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ? C'était presque impossible pour Allanon de trouver une réponse à une telle question.

Il ne pouvait pas mentir au plus jeune, lui promettre tout et n'importe quoi. Il ne pouvait pas lui affirmer qu'à partir de maintenant tout irait bien, que se débarrasser des ténèbres seraient facile. Le druide n'était même pas sur de survivre jusqu'au moins prochain. Peut-être avait-il encore une chance de survivre s'il entrait en Sommeil rapidement...

Mais là encore, cela pouvait totalement échouer et il ne se réveillerait jamais.

Le plus vieux fixa son ancien apprenti dans les yeux, cherchant la réponse la plus adéquate.

_ Les choses seront différentes mais je ne peux pas t'assurer qu'un chemin facile t'attend si tu renonces à ta quête. Finit-il par répondre honnêtement.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils mais il ne répondit rien, laissant une chance à Allanon de s'expliquer. Intérieurement, il était même plutôt satisfait de constater que son ancien mentor ne cherchait pas à lui mentir. Il l'aurait senti tout de suite. Bandon n'était pas stupide et l'assommer de belles paroles n'auraient fait que l'agacer.

_Mais tu ne seras pas seul, je serais là aussi longtemps que les Dieux me le permettent. Poursuivit le druide. Et si je ne peux te promettre qu'une seule chose, c'est que je ne trahirais plus jamais ta confiance.

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais le druide ne rata pas la lumière d'espoir qui brilla fugacement dans le regard de son ancien disciple.

_Et puis de nous deux, c'est toi qui peut voir l'avenir après tout. Ajouta Allanon. A toi de me dire si les choses seront différentes.

Sa piètre tentative d'humour parvint à tirer un mince sourire involontaire sur le visage du plus jeune.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun plongés dans leurs pensées. Bandon ferma les yeux brièvement, essayant de faire le point sur tout ce qui venait de se passer ces dernières heures. L'esprit de l'épée parvenait encore à l'atteindre mais sa voix était de plus en plus ténus. A cause de ça, Bandon était définitivement seul face aux différents choix qui s'offraient à lui.

Et soudain il réalisa qu'il n'avait _peut être _pas tant que ça envie de devenir un sorcier maléfique.

_Redis le moi...Finit-il par demande d'une voix tremblante. Redis le moi encore qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Pathétique. Il était pathétique.

Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux alors qu'au fond de lui, l'énergie maléfique de l'épée rugissait de rage. Bandon était en train de s'échapper de son emprise et elle n'arrivait pas à l'en empêcher.

De son côté, Allanon pouvait tout aussi bien voir le conflit qui déchirait son ancien apprentis que les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler. Il ne l'avouerait jamais il avait toujours était faible face à une personne en détresse. Mais en tant que druide, il n'avait pas le droit de s'attacher. Dans ses débuts, cela lui avait souvent brisé le cœur de ne pas pouvoir sauver tous ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide. Allanon s'était endurcis avec le temps mais il ressentait toujours au fond de lui ce besoin de réconforter les personnes en détresses.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas toujours très doué avec les mots et empirait même parfois la situation...

Mais là, Allanon n'avait pas le choix. S'il échouait dans cette dernière ligne droite, tout était perdu.

Alors sans une parole, il tendit la main vers son ancien apprenti en signe de paix.

Le message été clair et Bandon devait faire un choix.

Ses pensées n'étaient que contradictions et il avait l'impression qu'il serait capable de rester figer dans l'indécision pendant des heures. Mais il n'avait pas autant de temps devant lui. Wil et Mareth seraient bientôt de retours, avec ou sans le crâne. Pendant un instant, Bandon songea à accepter pour mieux les piéger tous par la suite. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait déjà longtemps hésité à utiliser l'oncle de Wil comme otage... Le jeune sorcier n'avait rien contre le Shannara qui l'avait toujours traité en ami et n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal.

Il fixa la main tendue d'Allanon puis l'air encourageant que son ancien mentor avait dû mal à cacher pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider.

Malgré sa méfiance, ses craintes et les hurlement de l'épée, il saisit la main qui lui était offerte.

Allanon laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Il hésita une seconde avant de serrer doucement la main du plus jeune dans la sienne pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le druide n'avait pas très envie qu'il change d'avis maintenant.

Bandon fuyait résolument son regard, comme s'il avait dû mal à faire face à sa décision. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Attendre le retour des deux demi-elfes, soigner l'oncle de Wil et ensuite quoi ? Bandon avait dû sang sur les mains et le chemin de la rédemption serait incroyablement difficile.

Malgré lui, il sentit la panique commençait à l'envahir, lui vrillant l'estomac. Rejeter les ténèbres n'étaient pas chose aisé et résister serait un combat de tous les instants. Bandon avait l'impression qu'il allait être malade. Tous les remords qu'il avait enfouis au fond de lui avec plus ou moins de succès semblaient en profiter pour revenir en pleine force.

Bandon secoua légèrement la tête, essayant de se reprendre. Mais entre ses émotions déchainées et les tentatives déséspérés de l'épée pour le garder, il n'arrivait à rien.

_Je... Je regrette. Marmonna-t-il brusquement sans réfléchir.

Le plus vieux lui jeta un regard surpris mais Bandon ne le vit pas, fixant toujours un point invisible sur le sol. Il avait l'impression que parlait le soulagerait peut-être, que cela lui permettrait de calmer le torrent sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressentait.

_Ce que j'ai fais... Continua-t-il. Les innocents que j'ai tué, je regrette...

Son ton était précipité, comme s'il tentait d'ôter le poids qui s'était logé dans sa poitrine en parlant le plus vite possible. Il avait l'impression d'asphyxier, comme si les ténèbres préféraient le noyer plutôt que de le laisser s'échapper.

Bandon s'apprêtait à continuer quand la main libre d'Allanon se posa sur sa joue droite. Il eut un sursaut et aurait probablement reculé si le druide n'avait pas continué de le tenir par la main. Il avait encore du mal à laisser les autres le toucher. Les traumatismes liés à ses pouvoirs ne s'effaçaient pas aussi vite que le sorcier ne l'aurait voulu.

Le plus jeune releva la tête, regardant enfin son ancien mentor.

Il fut frapper par la fatigue qui marquait le visage d'Allanon. Il semblait épuisé, lui rappelant brusquement qu'il était mourant. Si cette idée l'avait réjouit un peu plutôt, il était beaucoup plus mitigé désormais.

Il constata brusquement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Allanon _meurt._

_ Bandon, respire, tu es en train d'étouffer. Lui dit soudain son ancien mentor.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le plus jeune réalisa qu'il était proche de l'hyperventilation. Sa respiration était erratique et chaque inspiration était difficiles, hoquetantes. Ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes et il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique était en train de rétrécir. Bandon essaya de se calmer, respirant aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait. Allanon le laissa patiemment faire et Bandon lui fut intérieurement reconnaissant de ne pas chercher à le brusquer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le jeune sorcier récupéra une respiration plus ou moins régulière quoi qu'encore rapide.

Voyant que son ancien apprenti semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de contrôle, Allanon se pencha vers lui. Lentement, laissant la possibilité à Bandon de s'écarter s'il le désirait, il posa son front contre le sien. Le plus jeune se figea l'espace d'un instant devant ce geste mais il se détendit presque aussitôt.

Il commençait à accepter l'idée que le druide ne cherchait pas à lui faire du mal. Dans son esprit, la voix de l'épée s'était quasiment tue.

_ Pour ce que tu as fais par le passé, je vais t'aider. Lui promit Allanon. Ça ne sera pas facile mais je vais t'aider à faire fasse aux conséquences de tes actes et a aller de l'avant.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant avant d'ajouter :

_On va s'occuper de ça ensemble d'accord ?

Sa voix était sure, calme mais c'est le mot « ensemble » qui toucha profondément le plus jeune. Malgré lui, quelques larmes finirent enfin par rouler sur ses joues. Le jeune sorcier n'avait presque plus aucun contrôle sur ses émotions depuis tout à l'heure et il n'avait plus la force de lutter contre elle.

Enfin, presque plus la force.

Il réprima tout de même, de justesse, l'envie absolument embarrassante, et terriblement tentante, de réclamer un câlin à Allanon en se jetant dans ses bras.

Il avait encore un minimum de dignité.

A la place, il laissa son front appuyer contre celui du druide avant de murmurer :

_D'accord.

Il ferma les yeux et lentement, presque de façon absente, sa prise se relâcha sur l'épée. La garde de l'arme glissa de sa main avant de tomber presque au ralentit sur le sol. Elle atterrit aux pieds de Bandon dans un claquement sonore mais le jeune homme ne rouvrit pas les yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis un an, l'étincelle de lumière en lui brilla plus fort que jamais.

* * *

Voilà ! Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! See you !


End file.
